


You Again

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, famous au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Chloe may or may not have told her manager to do whatever she could to get her at those types of events. And so what if she was disappointed when a certain person didn’t make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request - Could you do a prompt where both beca and chloe are famous and very confident and theyre both clearly interested in one another since theyre in two separate fields in the industry (one music one acting maybe?) they never really get a chance to be around one another for longer a party or gala or award show permits until they finally have a project together and maybe theyll find later on that they can DEF make time for one another now?

One of Chloe’s favorite parts about being famous is the fact that she constantly gets invited to some of the best parties and clubs in Los Angeles. And the best part about making an appearance at these types of events is the likelihood of running into a certain music producer who only tends to come out of her cave for the events related to music or that feature musicians. So what if Chloe may or may not have told her manager to do whatever she could to get her at those types of events. And so what if she was disappointed when a certain person didn’t make an appearance. Chloe has to admit though that she’s gotten really good at picking out the events that a certain Beca Mitchell would be in attendance for and the ones that she wouldn’t even consider for half a second.

And it’s because of this that she finds herself at some random club that invited her to some music event they were hosting to create better publicity for themselves. But Chloe did her research and found out that the event they were hosting had a certain somebodies music in the lineup and of course they would be in attendance. It’s nights like these where Chloe knows that Beca will be making an appearance that are her absolute favorite.

“You again,” Chloe laughs when the slightly younger producer finally walks towards where the redhead had been lingering against the wall with her drink.

“As if I wouldn’t show up to my own artists gig,” Beca scoffs.

“You never know, Mitchell. You could be some douchey producer who just leaves their artists to fend for themselves. Afterall I barely know you,” Chloe says with a smile.

“Whatever you say, Beale,” Beca laughs with a slight shove to the other girl's shoulder. “So what are you doing here?”

“Came to see my favorite person like always,” the redhead throws out with a wink.

“Oh, really. I didn’t know you liked Emily that much,” Beca joked with a head nod towards the young singer who was setting up.

“Course I do. That girl is going places so I better jump on board now.”

“Right. Well, I gotta run but hopefully I’ll see you later?” Beca questions as she slowly backs away from the redhead.

“Hopefully,” Chloe sighs as Beca disappears towards the stage.

It’s an absolute shame that they never really get to spend a lot of time together. But that’s what life is like in the fast lane. Chloe acts and does some singing gigs from time to time just for the hell of it. Beca locks herself in her studio for days and weeks at a time working with artist after artist and sometimes on her own thing but not often. They’re busy people with busy lives and rarely ever do their paths cross. Only when Chloe goes out of her way to attend some music events that Beca happens to go to and when sometimes Beca shows up on set of Chloe’s movies. Which she doesn’t do often except for when she finishes something big that she’s been working on and needs “a little fresh air and a dose of someone beautiful” as Beca so often describes it. Aside from their flirtatious banter neither of them really ever tried to seek the other out for longer than a few minutes here and there. But Chloe’s starting to think that maybe they should actually get to know each other a little better. Let’s just say that she’s got a good feeling about it.

“So, I’ve caught wind that a certain someone has just signed onto your upcoming movie to produce the music,” Aubrey, Chloe’s manager announces upon walking into the redhead’s apartment one morning.

“Who?” Chloe asks as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

“Quite possibly the person you have a weird obsession with seeing all the time,” Aubrey replies with a hint of annoyance to her voice.

“Beca,” Chloe chirps instantly waking up at the prospect of actually being on a project that Beca will also be on.

“Yes. She signed the contract yesterday,” Aubrey sighs as Chloe begins to literally dance around her apartment.

“Bree, this is amazing. I’m gonna be able to see her, like, all the time,” Chloe cheers.

“And if she over steps, even a little bit, I will destroy her career,” Aubrey deadpans.

“Oh, c’mon Aubrey. She’s not going to do anything.”

“You don’t know that,” Aubrey replies with a glare. “I’m just saying. If she breaks your heart I’m going to do a whole lot more than breakeven.”

“Relax Posen. She’s not like that.”

Chloe doesn’t really know what to expect when it comes to this movie. But it’s not her typical concerns that come with taking on a new project. She’s solely unsure of what to expect when it comes to working on a project with Beca. What she doesn’t expect is for Beca to show up every single day despite not being required to be there on certain days. She shows up to every single day that Chloe is supposed to be on set and always makes sure to be around when Chloe is free or on breaks. Or to invite her out for dinner when the redhead finishes shooting early or when she takes her out for drinks after a solid night shoot. And Chloe sure as hell doesn’t expect the early morning coffee runs after listening to Beca complain about how she hates being up before 10 am on any given day.

It amazed her how much Beca worked her way into Chloe’s busy life. Finding ways to work around their busy schedules to see each other when they were working on separate projects. Finding her way into every empty space in Chloe’s life that she never knew was even there to begin with. She finds pieces of Beca in everything now. Even finds Beca’s things left around her apartment from late nights they spent drinking and dancing around like idiots until early in the morning. The first night it happened Chloe expected Beca to leave early in the morning but she didn’t. The younger girl stayed and even helped make breakfast with the redhead. After that they wordlessly ate while bingeing the latest season of some mindless reality show that Chloe liked. She never expected Beca to fit into her life so seamlessly.

After their joint project ended Aubrey warned her that Beca would probably go back to her cave and things would go back to the way that they were before. But she was wrong because Beca was around more than ever. She was trying. They were trying. Needless to say Aubrey eventually warmed up to Beca once she saw them actually interact on a few occasions in the months following post production. And eventually she had to admit that, okay, maybe she was wrong afterall.

“Hey, babe,” Beca calls throwing her keys onto the kitchen counter. “Wanna order some take out tonight? Just me, you and a bottle o’ wine.”

“Sounds perfect,” Chloe agreed as she jumped up from the couch.

“How’d your audition go?”

“Nailed it as per usual,” Chloe chirped making her way to where Beca was trying to reach for a bottle of wine that may have been a little too far up on the shelf. The redhead put her hand on Beca’s hip to reach over her to grab the bottle and place a kiss on the other girl’s shoulder in the process.

“Thank you,” Beca whispered her breath hitching slightly.

“Tis no problem, babe,” Chloe whispers into Beca’s ear. “Glad to be of service.”

“Right, yeah,” Beca mumbles quietly.

“You order the usual and I’ll set up the music?” Chloe asks before practically skipping over to the speaker system.

“Sure thing.”

Chloe never really expected Beca to fit this seamlessly into her life but now that she’s here she never really wants her to leave. They may have busy lives but they sure as hell make time for each other now. Because while the short moments of flirtatious banter were fun having all of this, having all of Beca, is so much better. She knew that she had a good feeling about this girl and damn does it feel good to be right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)


End file.
